


Not like there's anything wrong

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Plastic (Film)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Groping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, bit of internalised homophobia, moments of dubious drunk consensuality (but very minor), two daft idiots fucking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: Yatesey and Rafa both bring each other off on the sofa. This is mostly PWP, with a small bit of character stuff.





	Not like there's anything wrong

Yatesey likes women and everyone knows that, but sometimes he’s high, or drunk, or high and drunk, and just wants to get off without too much effort. Sometimes there’s Rafa close by, and Rafa has cute little hips and soft dark lips and honestly, Yatesey doesn’t really think that counts as _gay_. Not with Rafa. Besides, not like there’s anything wrong with being gay nowadays, practically everyone is, as long as it doesn’t do his reputation any harm he doesn’t give a toss.

Rafa sucks him down, and Yatesey tangles his hand all up in those soft dark curls, not tugging exactly, but definitely encouraging. His head rolls back on the sofa and he swears gently at the ceiling, “Fuck Raf, that’s good.”

He gets a small choked noise in reply. Not like Rafa can say anything with Yatesey’s dick banging the back of his throat. And while Yatesey’s had better blow-jobs, some from professional girls who _really_ know what they’re doing, somehow there’s something a bit special about getting Rafa between his legs. There’s a thrill of power, knowing it’s a bloke down there, and a strange comforting familiarity knowing it’s a mate. Girls don’t stick around, but Rafa will always be there, and just before he cums hard and fast into Rafa’s mouth, Yatesey almost feels a fond sort of protectiveness for him. He wants to see Rafa right, to get him his damn Ferrari he’s desperate for. Yatesey wants to have so much money that he can pass it off to Rafa easily, flick a few hundred-pound notes at him and not give a damn.

Whether he likes it or not, Rafa’s his mate, the one that stands with him against the two posh college-wankers that run the show. Yatesey’s not about to stick his neck out for anyone but himself but he feels, somewhere deep inside, that if he had enough money (if there is ever such a thing as _enough_ money) he’d like to pass a bit on to Rafa.

Rafa pushes himself up onto his knees and wipes the back of his mouth with a slightly disgusted look. Yatesey watches through orgasm-hazy eyes, grinning a little as Rafa sulks, “You should warn me when you do that.”

“If I warned you.” Yatesey replies, “You wouldn’t swallow it.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t swallow it.”

“Which is why I don’t fucking warn you.” but there’s no anger in his voice. He’s feeling incredibly relaxed, which means the cokes worn off at least a little, leaving just a happy drunk Yatesey behind.

“Will you do me?” Rafa asks hopefully, and Yatesey gives a snort and yanks him up onto the sofa next to him.

“No chance.”

“I always do you, c’mon, you could at least return the favour.”

Yatesey never does. Because somehow getting a cock in his mouth, or his hand, would go a bit too far. He doesn’t want to fuck men, or at least he doesn’t want to be known as the guy who gets fucked by men, because Yatesey _knows_ men, and he knows most men are like him and once they know that something is for fucking, they’ll never see it as anything else.

“Roll over.”

“Can’t you at least give me a hand-job?”

“Roll the fuck over Rafa.”

Rafa grumbles and sighs and twists over on the sofa, his hands down his pants. Yatesey tugs his jeans and underwear down over the curve of his arse and gently pats it, “I let you cum don’t I?”

“Yeah…” It sounds unhappy and Yatesey gives a grin. He doesn’t mind fondling Rafa’s arse, squeezing and pressing at the soft dark skin while Rafa whimpers and humps the sofa. It’s a nice arse, and Yatesey doesn’t feel it compromises his masculinity to enjoy playing with it. Maybe one day, he thinks idly, peeling apart Rafa’s arse and spitting down into the middle, he’ll actually _fuck_ Rafa. At the moment it seems a step too far, but still, it’s not beyond the realms of possibility.

He slides his thumb down between the curves and rubs the wetness against Rafa’s entrance, rubbing over the little circle of muscle and feeling intrigued at the noises Rafa makes in response. “What does it feel like?”

“Feels, fuck, ah yeah, feels good.”

“Want me to fuck you?”

There’s a pause, as Rafa tries to work out whether or not he’s joking. Yatesey isn’t even sure himself. “Fuck no, I know where your cock’s been.”

“You put it in your mouth.” Yatesey prods gently at the little twitching hole and Rafa gasps and yelps, his hand working frantically underneath him. “You sure you don’t want it up here?”

“FUck … I …” Rafa’s voice is getting more and more garbled, and Yatesey grabs his arse with the other hand and squeezes hard and Rafa cries out and collapses on top of the sticky mess he’s just made.

Yatesey watches him, all dishevelled, panting and sweaty, then throws Rafa’s shirt across. “Clean up. You know what they’ll say if we leave a mess on their precious sofa.”

Rafa picks it up, cleaning himself silently. Yatesey scrabbles around for a cigarette and then lights it, passing it across. They smoke in silence for a little, and then Rafa’s eyes slide sideways.

“Would you really though?”

“Really what?”

“Really fuck me?”

There’s a pause, Yatesey catches his eye and then quickly looks away. “Don’t be an idiot all your life, Raf, course I’m not going to fuck you.”

He wants to fuck Rafa, every time he sees that hot little arse he wants to fuck Rafa. But then he'll know Rafa is a thing for fucking, and Yatesey's worried that if he does that, he'll never see Rafa as anything else.

Maybe when he's rich enough, maybe when he's drunk enough.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this film. This film. It starts OK then goes downhill and the plot descends into foolishness. The four main actors, however, are fantastic and act the hell out of it. Yatesey is played by Alfie Allen and Rafa is played by Sebastian de Souza, which is the main reason I wrote them both fucking around together.


End file.
